Penny
|enemies = Butch, Wolfsbane, Aswad, Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Her family, Vern, weaving, cooking, cleaning, romance, dancing and singing, tea|dislikes = Danger, violence, family drama, failed recipes|powers = Cooking skills|weapons = Quills|fate = Celebrates at Kate's Karaoke Shack after Michael's revival|quote = "Jeepers!"|inspiration = Penny from Over the Hedge|affiliations = School Gang's parents}}'''Penny '''is a nurturing porcupine and a major/supporting character in the Black Lion franchise Background Penny was born on January 15, 1966. She lived in uptown Columbia with her twin brothers. The weaving business that her family owned has been a success ever since her ancestors passed away. They were famous for weaving art, clothes, tapestries, draperies and more. This may have looked like a busy job for Penny and her family but it wasn't, it was pretty relaxing for her. She enjoyed spending time with her family, cooking, cleaning, and helping others. What Penny really wanted was settle down with a husband and kids. She did try online dating but they always ended up in disaster but she didn't give up. Instead of online dating, she tried a different approach. One day, Penny got a deep wound with weaving and she went to the doctors to have it checked out. That's when she met Vern and they immediately fell in love with each other after learning each other's names. They arranged a date to go to the park and while they were there, they got to know each other. Penny learned that Vern was working as a doctor to get enough money to help his family. After their first date, their relationship grew stronger and stronger. Five years late, Vern asked Penny for her hand in marriage and she said yes. She told family about it and they were happy about her getting married. A couple years later, Penny gave birth to Michael who was born with a heart defect. She did help Vern with his disability but when Penny was pregnant with Pedro, Peter and Palmer, she had to focus on taking care of them. However, when Michael was cured of his heart defect, she was glad that Michael was able to come home and be with her and her family. Personality Penny is kind and sweet porcupine who poses as a soft-spoken and nurturing motherly figure to her sons and to anyone else she meets. She enjoys Vern and his company and was immediately attracted to him after meeting him at the doctors. Penny's catchphrases are "Oh, jeepers," "Oh, my," or "Oh, my goodness." These catchphrases are mostly used when Penny is startled or astounded. She uses those catchphrases a lot because she's easily startled and when she's startled, her quills shake a little bit. However, Penny is stronger and tougher than she looks which is why she's an expert martial artist. Along with her husband, Penny doesn't have that many arguments with him. In fact, she tries to avoid violence in any kind of way. She tries to de-escalate in a soft and compassionate way. When there's an argument or fight happening, that's when Penny would use her catchphrase and that's because of her dislike of violence. Penny has a talent for singing and dancing because when she first met Vern, she was shown to extremely talented in dancing. Her singing voice is beautiful and clear and she loves every kind of music (especially R&B) Physical appearance Penny is a slender brown porcupine wearing a purple dress with a brown apron tied to it. She wears black boots to go with them. When she's fighting or if the season's during the summer or spring, Penny's dress is shorter. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Penny serves as a supporting character along with her husband and the School Gang's parents. She isn't seen until Matthew returns home to Columbia along with Brodi and his family. She helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Wolf Town. She helps remodel the Wooten Mansion after Matthew and Charles get adopted into the Mastiff family. She is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family," along with Vern. The North Wooten Penny serves as a supporting character in the film. She isn't seen until Charles and the others change the kids back using an antidote-filled gun. She is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Professor Whiskers' evil plan. The Black Lion Penny mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:Porcupines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters Category:Chefs Category:Spouses Category:Rodents Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Forest animals Category:Lovers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Siblings Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Dancers Category:Martial Artists